


Ribs

by TexMex007



Series: Tell Our Love Through Song [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Castiel's Mom is wonderful, Dean is precious, Dean's Dad isn't so wonderful, Fluffy, I Tried, I'll post this and then go to sleep, I'm so tired, I'm sorry the paragraphs aren't lined up right, M/M, Songfic, castiel is precious, i hope you like this, influenced by a song, it's like 3:33 A.M., like feather light, some angst but it is so light, there is only like one swear word, they're precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex007/pseuds/TexMex007
Summary: I am a sucker for a songfic, because I'm always creating OTP playlists in my head so I thought I'd start writing down fics based on the songs I hear.This one is about Destiel, and my take on the relationship given a Lorde tint to it. Song is accessible in the notes.





	Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gurezhY7cCw

**Ribs**

  


**8 years old**

 

Castiel’s never felt this nervous in his life; the closest he’s come to this whole-body nerve wracking nervousness was probably last year, for his seventh birthday when his older brothers all came together and decided to pull a prank on him by blindfolding him and leaving him alone in a locked closet for about thirty minutes. He’d almost cried tears of relief when Gabriel, who’d been out with their Mother to do some cake shopping, opened the closet door and ripped off the blindfold, muttering a bunch of curses that Mother would surely not tolerate.

He’s got his lunchbox in his hands, clenching the handle so tightly that his knuckles are almost whiter than the walls of the cafeteria. He didn’t know why, but the new kid drew his attention the moment he walked into the room and introduced himself in front of the class. Dean Winchester. There was something familiar in those bright green eyes of his, something hidden and sad and at that moment, all Castiel wanted to do was spring up from his desk and offer the new kid a hug. It was irrational, he knew, because he didn’t even know this person from Adam, as his Mother would say. However, he couldn’t help himself- the moment the lunch bell rang, he waited for Dean to take a seat with his school lunch tray and decided he’d walk over and introduce himself at least.

When he approached Dean, sitting all by his lonesome, he watched as those eyes turned up to him, questioning and wary, and he quickly set his lunch box down with a little more force than necessary before sticking out his hand like his brother Michael taught him. However, he hadn’t foreseen the slick puddle of some red juice on the floor, and so when he stepped forward he slipped and flailed to rebalance himself, grabbing the first thing he could- Dean’s opened milk carton. Castiel watched, eyes wide in horror as the milk skittered and fell into Dean’s chest, spilling its some of its contents everywhere and soaking Dean’s shirt and a little dribbled down to his jeans.

“I-I am so sorry!” Castiel blurted, opening his lunchbox with a flurry before grabbing globs of paper napkins that his Mother had packed for him before reaching out, voice tight, “Please, let me help fix this.”

He looked up to gauge Dean’s reaction, hoping to avoid getting into a physical altercation only to find that Dean’s sunkissed skin had grown a couple shades red as he looked everywhere around them, hand shooting out to grab Castiel’s wrist.

“I can get it.” Dean murmured, a slight southern drawl coating his words as he plucked the napkins from Castiel’s hand. Castiel sat down after turning his head to see some of the other kids had noticed and blocked their view with his body the best he could. He’d be mortified, if he were in Dean’s shoes, but Dean didn’t seem to be too put out. Like he’d expected something like this, or had been through something worse. That thought alone had Castiel’s little heart constrict tightly with sadness.

As Dean cleaned himself up, Castiel sat quietly, unsure of what to say or do. When Dean had finished drying himself off to the best he could, he grabbed his jacket and put it on before zipping it up just enough to hide the stain and rolled up his sleeves. He cleared his throat, and Castiel looked up at him.

“So.. Accident, huh?” Dean seemed to cringe at the sound of his own voice, which made Castiel sad again because he liked the sound of Dean’s voice. Cas nodded solemnly,

“Yes, again I apologize.” Castiel replied, keeping his voice low as he glanced over at the other students who at this point, had thankfully lost interest in them for now.

“S’okay, you didn’t mean to.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Castiel inquired, before straightening up in sudden realization-he could give Dean his extra drink-Mother always packed two just in case he got thirsty waiting for Michael to come and pick him up from school. He dug into hs lunchbox and sure enough, there was an extra juice pouch.

“Here, you can have this.”

He watched Dean’s eyes widen at the juice pouch before flicking up to meet his, “Are you sure?” His eyes flickered back down and away, his cheeks burned again.

 

_I’ve never felt surer._

 

“I’m positive. Mother always packs an extra, and since I spilt yours it’s only fair that I offer you mine.” Castiel explained before jutting out his hand, “please take it.”

“M’kay,” Dean took it, hands brushing Castiel’s before holding the juice close to him, “Thanks.”

“Of course. Um,” Castiel held out his free hand and flicked his eyes up to Deans, “I’m Castiel Novak.”

Dean took his hand without hesitation and squared his small shoulders, meeting Castiel’s eyes with determination, “Dean Winchester.”

They settled into conversation quickly after that, and although Dean didn’t like to talk about his home life, he did like to talk about his little brother ‘Sammy’. Castiel hoped he could meet this ‘Sammy’ one day. Dean wasn’t much of a talker, but he seemed content to eat his lunch and listen to Castiel ramble about his older brothers and sister. He did like Castiel’s lunch box-

“It’s from the Hubble telescope,” Castiel explained, “It’s an image of The Orion Nebula.”

“I love stars.” Dean replied confidently, before lowering his voice into a whisper “I wanna be an astronaut.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up at that; “Well, can you take me with you? I wanna go to space!”

Dean looked pensive for a second, and Castiel bit his lip as Dean squinted hard at him, assessing him,

“I will on one condition.”

“What is it?” Castiel inquired. He’d do anything, to go to space with this new being that he didn’t know existed until this morning.

“You gotta be my friend.” Dean half-whispered, kicking his shoes into the floor, “It’d be dangerous to go alone.”

Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his brows, mouth pressed into a serious thin line before he replied solemnly, “I’ll be your friend Dean.”

“Really?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes.”

Dean grinned back, “Awesome.”

Two weeks after that, Mrs. Novak had enough of listening to her youngest angel-all her children were angels in her eyes- ramble on and on about this new friend of his. It was always “Dean” this and “Dean” that, and as much as she enjoyed hearing that he had made a friend, she felt that it was time to meet this new friend for herself. She gave Castiel her phone number on a slip of paper to give to Dean’s Mother- “Dean doesn’t have a Mother.”- Father, then. Later that night, she received a telephone call from a gruff sounding man-Mr. Winchester.

“Is this Mrs. Novak?” came a tired voice.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“What may I help you with?”

            “Well,” Mrs. Novak smiled into the phone, “my son seems to have made fast friends with your son, Dean. I was wondering if you’d be amenable to Dean having a sleepover at my house; I can pick Dean up with Castiel and take him home around Saturday evening? The day after tomorrow? Would that work?”

            A chuckle broke through from the other line, “Yes, that’s fine with me. I’ll give you my address now then if you’re ready.”

            Mrs. Novak ignored the mild worry over the fact that Mr. Winchester didn’t even ask to meet up in person before just handing over his child to a stranger and grabbed a pen and paper before telling him to continue. When they hung up, she glanced down at the address and blinked- they weren’t that far away; just a couple blocks down. She thought of her son’s brilliant smile and couldn’t help but smile herself.

              Dean was a perfect gentleman, Mrs. Novak thought to herself as Dean followed Castiel’s lead and toed off his shoes before jutting his chin up to tell her ‘thank you’ for the 5th time since picking him up with her son. Michael raised his brows at the dirty blonde boy but shrugged and stuck his hand out, surprised and pleased as Dean took his hand and introduced himself. Castiel, her patient, sweet boy, stood close to Dean and waited quietly as his siblings all gathered around and introduced themselves. Even Lucifer seemed to like the kid as he leaned down and reached out, patting Dean’s shoulder before heading upstairs to study for his senior year midterms.

            Finally, when all the siblings were dispersed, Castiel tugged on Dean’s wrist, leading him upstairs to his room. Dean followed obediently, content to be lead as they headed up the stairs and down the hall until they stopped outside the last room on the left.

            “You’ll be sleeping here with me! I’ve got tons of books, and board games we can play-do you like ‘Sorry’?”

             “I.. I don’t play board games much,” Dean murmured as Castiel let go and bolted towards his collection of games, “Um, do you have chess?”

            Castiel turned quickly, “I do! I do! Um, I’ll find it right away! Do you want to play black, or white?”

            “I’ll play black.”

            “Okay!”

**

Mrs. Novak tries not to notice just how quickly Dean eats as they sit down for dinner. Gabriel does though and says so.

            “Hey kiddo, slow down! You’re gonna choke if you’re not careful.”

            Dean blushes heavily but does what he’s told. Mrs. Novak encourages him to take seconds, and he does. She offers thirds, once he finishes his plate a second time but Dean just shakes his head, eyes heavy with what looks like contentment.

How often does Dean leave the dinner table with that look in his eyes?

She has to tell Dean at least three times that she does not need any help cleaning up the kitchen before he shyly ducks away with Castiel as her son pulls on his wrist to tug him back upstairs.

“Come, Dean. We still need to finish our game.”

Dean hesitates and stares up at Mrs. Novak as Gabriel gathers the dishes and Michael starts soaking the bigger pans used for dinner.

“What is it Dean?”

He doesn’t meet her entreating gaze, but he shuffles his feet around, “Thank you Mrs. Novak for the good food. It’s been a while since I’ve had homemade food like that.” He pauses, eyes growing wide before blurting, “Don’t tell anyone that.”

By ‘anyone’, she gets the sneaky suspicion that he means his father. She winks at him, “I won’t.”

“Kay,” Dean nods before letting her son drag him away. Mrs. Novak feels something tug at her heart as her son’s words replay again in her head; “Dean doesn’t have a Mother.” She makes a mental note to invite Dean over to play with Castiel and eat dinner as often as possible.

Later on that night, Dean is curled up against the wall on the bed as Castiel sleeps on the outside. His forehead still tingles from when Mrs. Novak gave him a kiss on the forehead after giving Castiel one. His throat is tight, and his eyes burn, but he keeps smiling anyway.

Mrs. Novak turns off the lights, wishes them a good night, and closes the door. Dean gasps as he stares up at the star riddled ceiling of Castiel’s room. His sadness is replaced with awe, and he stares and stares and stares.

“You didn’t tell me you were an astronaut already, Cas.” Dean murmurs as Castiel shifts closer and rests his head next to Dean’s and cuddles close so that now they’re both warm as they stare together. The nightlight near Castiel’s door illuminates the room faintly, and with the little light he has, he can count all of Dean’s freckles.

            “It gets lonely up in space,” Castiel replies solemnly, cheeks warm from the nickname Dean gave him two days into their friendship, “I’m glad I’m not alone anymore.”

            Dean doesn’t say anything for a long time, and it’s not till Castiel has closed his eyes and is already falling asleep when Dean whispers,

            “Me too.”  


**12 years old**

 

            Dean’s howling with laughter as the two of them tumble into Castiel’s room. Ana, sweet, little toddler Ana, has managed to cover herself in flour from head to toe. It was purely an accident; Dean and Castiel were peeling apples at the kitchen table while Mrs. Novak prepared some additional ingredients to make her famous apple pie. One second, all was calm, and the next Ana was shrieking and laughing. Mrs. Novak let out a long, audible, exasperated sigh as Ana toddled over to the kitchen table, causing both boys to erupt into a fit of giggles.

            “Alright, the pie is on hold.,” Mrs. Novak declared as she scooped up the giggling child in her arms, “You two mind cleaning up the kitchen while I get this one clean and in bed?”

            Dean would never tell her, but he was over the moon with how willingly and nonchalantly she asked him to do something around the house. She had only ever asked Castiel do something, and by asking him for his help-well.. It felt like he was a part of the family.

            “Of course mrs. Novak, we’ve got you covered.” Dean chirped, shooting Castiel a grin before the two got to work. What started off as cleaning turned into a little flour fight, and by the time they were done cleaning up for real, they were both laughing.

            Once they tumbled into Castiel’s bed, Castiel raised a shaky finger and pointed at him.

            “You’ve got some flour,” Castiel chuckled, pointing to a spot on his head, “right there.”

            Dean narrowed his eyes and raised his hand to the spot that seemed to correlate to where Cas was pointing, “Did I get it?”

            Castiel snorted and shook his head, “No. Let me.”

            Dean rolled his eyes and lay still, letting Castiel run a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and felt a surge of comfort in the gesture. “Didjya get it?” he asks after a beat or two, not bothering to open his eyes.

            “Yes.” Castiel replies before bursting into another fit of giggles. Dean couldn’t help but grin, opening his eyes before joining him in his laughter. His sides hurt, with all the laughter, but he didn’t care.

            ‘Awesome’. Dean thinks, as the corners of Cas’s eyes crinkle up in unadulterated glee.

 

**16 years old**

 

Dean is at the door, unexpected but not unwelcome. Mrs. Novak glances at the bike parked around the side of the house and ushers him in, politely ignoring his red cheeks and slightly misty eyes. ‘He must’ve peddled hard’, she cons herself into believing. She watches him toe off his shoes, and he’s rambling.

            “I’m sorry Mrs. Novak, I know I should’ve asked first but I really needed to see Cas-”

“Honey, it’s okay. I’m sure that whatever it is, it’s important,” Mrs. Novak wants to reach out and hug him, but she refrains. Instead she gestures to the stairs, “Go on, he’s upstairs.”

Dean nods, and for a minute it looks like he wants to hug her too. But he doesn’t-instead he bolts up the stairs, two at a time, before doubling over to catch his breath as he knocks on Castiel’s door.

Castiel frowns from his bed and puts his book down before calling out for them to enter. A second goes by and instead of one of his brothers, it’s Dean at the door. He sits up quickly, noticing Dean’s red face and trembling hands before rushing over to shut the door behind them and guides Dean over to his bed. Dean sinks down into a bed that sometimes feels more familiar than his own.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Castiel asks, sitting down next to him. He drapes an arm around him and Dean leans in to him.

“I wanna lay down.” Dean mutters, and Castiel nods, letting go so he can. Dean flops back and gets comfortable, back to the wall. Castiel walks over to the door, turns off the light, and envelopes the room in darkness-Dean won’t talk unless it’s dark- and stars before crawling into bed with Dean who is facing him, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Dean?”

“They’re getting married.” Dean finally manages to whisper, “They’re getting married, and-Cas, you know I want him to be happy-but I can’t,” his voice begins to break, “and Sammy isn’t old enough to understand. I-I just.. I can’t shake this feeling that he’s betraying M-”

            Dean clamps his mouth shut. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and opens his eyes to see Castiel watching him with deep blue eyes full of concern and support. His other friends don’t seem to get it, they don’t seem to understand this burning intensity, this sadness and anger that won’t leave him be. He doesn’t want a new Mother, he wants his Mom, he wants a Mom like Mrs. Novak, and-

“I feel like shit.” Dean blurts.

“What can I do for you?” Castiel asks.

 

            _I’d do anything for you._  


Dean sighs, his breath ghosting along Castiel’s cheek, “This. I just need this, if that’s okay.”

Castiel shoves down the nervousness he’s feeling and tries to control the rampant blush raging across his face Dean’s sake because this isn’t about him, it’s about Dean, and Dean’s hurting, he’s in pain, and-

“Of course.”

He swallows hard and lays a hand out in between them, palm up. He sees something flicker across Dean’s eyes in the dim illumination of the night light he never got rid of.

Dean takes it.

Mrs. Novak takes out an extra plate from the cupboard for dinner after calling Dean’s father to let him know that she’s taking care of his boy. She ignores the way Mr. Winchester doesn’t try to ask her to convince him to come back home.

  


**18 years old**

 

Castiel’s phone rings. He picks it up and answers in one swift motion.

“Dean, are you alright? How was the trip? Are you back home yet?”

“I’m outside.” comes the reply, and it sounds like Dean’s smiling. It’s been over a week since he’s last heard Dean’s voice, and he finds that he’s smiling too. Castiel glances at his watch. It’s 9 o’clock, but it’s a Friday, and school doesn’t start up until next week.

“I’ll be right out.” Castiel replies in that low rumbling voice that his Mother coos over constantly. He doesn’t hear the little hitch Dean lets out because he’s already hung up the phone. After a second’s contemplation, Castiel grabs his wallet just in case before rushing down the stairs. When he reaches the bottom, his Mother is finishing up with something in the kitchen.

They lock eyes.

“Mother-”

“Yes, but give him this.” Mrs. Novak doesn’t need to hear what’s got her son up and running, she knows. She’s known for a while. She wastes no time plopping a slice of homemade apple pie into a container with a fork and napkin before placing it into a plastic bag and hands it to her son. She gives him a knowing smile, and he averts his gaze.

“Tell him I expect him over soon for dinner.” Mrs. Novak informs her son, her smile never wavering, “Tell him I also expect to hear all about South Dakota and his time with his ‘Uncle Bobby’.”

 Castiel nods and gives her a peck on the cheek before hightailing it out of there, barely stomping his shoes on in his haste. When the door shuts behind him, his Mother chuckles to herself and turns.

Her son is in love.

Dean’s grateful for the darkness that envelopes them, and the warmth of the night that conceals his already scorching cheeks once he watches Cas exit his house and jog over to the car; His Father’s handed over the reigns so he’s in charge of Baby for now. The sleek car purrs contentedly as Cas opens the passenger seat and Dean inhales the scent of Cas’s spicy aftershave before putting the car in reverse.

“Tonight looks like a clear night.” Dean murmurs, keeping his eyes on the road because if he spares a glance to Cas he’s sure he won’t be able to stop staring.

“Mhm. I concur. Mother insisted I bring you a surprise, and she says that she expects you over for dinner soon so you can catch her up on your time with your Uncle.”

Dean grins, “Oh? Please tell me it’s pie.”

Castiel smirks, resting his head against the cool window, “You’ll see.”

Dean drives on and listens to Castiel as he rambles about his siblings; Lucifer and Michael are in their third year of university, Gabriel is nearly finished with his studies at his culinary arts school, and Ana is about to enter 4th grade. Sam has spent his entire break at some nerdy science camp, but by the way Dean says it, Castiel can sense Dean’s pride. Adam, the newest Winchester, is two now, and has a love of books that Dean finds no problem in fostering.

Dean knows these streets like the back of his hand, and for the upteenth time, he’s glad they settled here. No more moving, no more changing schools. They pull off onto the shoulder of a back road before Dean cuts the engine and whips around to pull a large, old blanket from the backseat and a flashlight before he finally allows himself to look at Cas and grin,

“I’m so friggin excited to eat that pie.”

It’s not what he wanted to say, but it comes out anyway. Cas grins back and they exit the car before wandering over to the empty field separated by the main road by just a simple climb up a small ravine. Dean climbs over first, and holds his hand out. Castiel doesn’t hesitate to take it.

Dean doesn’t tug away once they’re both on solid ground and Castiel doesn’t want him to. They walk hand in hand, and along the way, one of them-it’s not quite clear who- intertwines their fingers as they enter the field. Dean tilts his head back up and gives a half shrug.

“This a good spot?” Dean inquires, casting Castiel a questioning look.

 

            _Any spot is a good spot as long as I’m with you._

 

Castiel squeezes his hand lightly, “Yeah, this is perfect.”

Dean blushes again, and Castiel lets go of his hand, if only for a moment so Dean can lay the blanket down. They both plop down onto the soft fabric and Castiel takes the flashlight before handing over the goodies his Mother packed for Dean. Something soft and vulnerable flashes across Dean’s face for a moment and Castiel’s heart clenches in reply.

“She loves you, you know.” Castiel says softly as Dean digs in heartily into his slice of pie. Castiel sits cross-legged, resting back on the palms of his hands as his fingers dig into the fabric of the blanket so that he doesn’t reach out and wipe away the small glob of filling clinging to the corner of Dean’s mouth. He’ll have to wait, if he wants Dean to enjoy his pie.

“I love her too,” Dean replies quietly as he stares down into the empty container, “she’s a great Mom.”

“We all love you.” Castiel continues, taking away the container and his fork before placing them back into the plastic bag he’d brought.

“Even you?” Dean asks softly, shifting so that he’s leaning into Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel turns his head and gives in to the urge to wipe away that persistent bit of filing with a gentle swipe of his thumb and licks it off his finger.

They lock eyes.

“Especially me.” Cas replies solemnly, and somehow, he’s found Dean’s hand again.

“I love you too.”  Dean fights through the blush raging on his face and squeezes their fingers together as Castiel leans in and brushes his lips against his. Dean shifts, the kiss deepens, and Castiel’s on his back. His hands are in Dean’s hair, and Dean’s fingers are splayed across his pounding heart. Dean tastes like allspice, cinnamon, and apples. Castiel can’t get enough. He’ll never have enough of Dean but that’s okay, because they’re not going anywhere, and it’s a nice night, and they’re here.

 


End file.
